Both translucent and transparent soaps have been available for many years; indeed it is said that a transparent toilet soap was available in England as early as 1789. Initially such soaps were made by incorporating substantial amounts of soap crystallization inhibitors, such as lower alcohols, glycerin and/or sugar and by framing the soap. Such soaps were relatively soft. It was subsequently learned that milled and plodded translucent soaps could be made by various techniques. For example, in Toma et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,272 there is disclosed a process for making translucent soap which is said to be of the hard milled variety. In Toma a blend of tallow and coco fatty acids (70-85% tallow and 15-30% coco) is saponified with a mixture of sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. It is indicated that a small amount of glycerin can be added to the mixture prior to saponification. After the saponification has been completed and neat soap is formed, to aid translucency small quantities of polyethylene glycol and propylene glycol are added along with some glycerin prior to drying. After the neat soap has been dried and pellets formed, the pellets are transferred to an amalgamator where perfume and coloring matter are added. It is further stated that in the interest of translucency there should be added at this stage (amalgamator) a quantity of polyethylene glycol and propylene glycol on the order of 0.3-0.9% of each. Following the amalgamator stage, the soap is refined and then extruded and cut into slugs prior to stamping.